Mechanics and Mistletoe
by alo-star
Summary: Bella se encuentra conduciendo en medio de una tormenta de nieve de regreso a su ciudad natal para la Navidad. En el camino, su auto se atasca en una zanja. Edward es un conductor de grúa y va en apoyo, la logra sacar del banco de nieve. Ahora, ¿Puede una mujer de la zona alta querer a un tipo que siempre tiene sus manos llenas de grasa? Traducción
1. M&M- SUMMARY

_T_ _odos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, los créditos de esta historia son todos para la autora_ _ **tufano79**_ _, yo solo me adjudico la traducción. Agradezco a mi beta Miry._

 **Mechanics and Mistletoe**

 _ **Resumen:**_

 _Bella, una ejecutiva tensa y fría, se dirige a casa para pasar la Navidad. La primera Navidad en la que estará en casa desde que comenzó a trabajar para la compañía Fortune 500 que la contrató en la universidad, hace ya casi diez años._

 _La única razón por la que regresa es para conocer a la nueva esposa de su hermano, además de que sus padres la amenazaron con dejarla fuera del testamento si no tenía tiempo para ver a su familia. Sin embargo, está nevando, para empeorar las cosas, hay ventisca y el auto de Bella no estaba realmente diseñado para este tiempo o la nieve o cualquier otra cosa que no sea el clima soleado y perfecto._

 _Edward Cullen está solo en Nochebuena, trabajando, como siempre. Su familia ya no estaba y todo lo que le quedaba era su negocio familiar, Cullen Towing Service and Garage, aunque en eso no le estaba yendo nada bien. El negocio era lento. Sus cuentas se estaban acumulando y temía perder su sustento si algo no mejoraba al instante. A través de la radio, se enteró sobre un conductor varado que se encontraba atrapado en la carretera. Edward se puso su abrigo más grueso, los guantes e inmediatamente puso en marcha su camioneta, conduciendo hasta lo que él no sabía que era su destino._

 _Un pequeño automóvil deportivo estaba atrapado en una zanja, casi completamente cubierto de nieve. Una mujer hermosa, con tacones y un abrigo de piel temblaba afuera de su auto. Edward la reconoció de inmediato como la chica que una vez conoció y había deseado en secreto durante años. Su hermano Jasper le dijo muy en claro que se fuera a la mierda y que era demasiado buena para él, un chico con overol, un chico que no le podía dar la gran vida a esa hermosa castaña._

 _¿Podrá esta chica de la zona alta caer por un tipo que siempre tiene las manos llenas de grasa?_


	2. M&M-1

_T_ _odos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, los créditos de esta historia son todos para la autora_ _ **tufano79**_ _, yo solo me adjudico la traducción. Agradezco a mi beta Miry._

 **Mechanics and Mistletoe**

Capítulo uno

BPOV

"Sí, te escuché," le espeté mientras tiraba de mi equipaje al maletero del coche. "No estoy disponible este fin de semana. Tengo que ir a casa para navidad o algo así. Mi hermano Jasper hizo que mi madre prácticamente me chantajeara para que volviera. Tiene un anuncio que dar o algo así."

"¡Tenemos esa reunión el miércoles por la mañana, Swan!," gritó mi jefe Peter. "Eres la única persona que puede hacer esta mierda. ¡Será mejor que hagas esto!"

"Y se hará, Peter. Lo prometo," declaré, pellizcándome la nariz y respirando profundamente. "No me he tomado ningún momento desde que me contrataron, fui la mejor de mi clase en la Universidad de Chicago. Me voy a tomar tres días de descanso, pero asistiré a la reunión el miércoles. Tranquilízate, hombre."

"Bien, bien," se quejó Peter. "No te mueras por mí, Swan."

"¿Por qué haría eso, Peter? Te veré en un par de días. Feliz Navidad, aunque sé que eres más Scrooge que nadie."

"Bah, patrañas," gruñó, riendo en voz baja.

"Adiós, viejo," dije, terminando la llamada y lanzando el teléfono al asiento delantero de mi Porsche.

El auto deportivo, tan llamativo y ostentoso como era, fue un regalo para cuando me convertí en Vicepresidente Senior de adquisiciones de la compañía en la que trabajo, ascendiendo de rango en diez años, obteniendo mi MBA y siendo conocida en la industria como Black Swan. Era hermosa, pero despiadada en la sala de juntas. Era un título que tenía de cerca y muy querido para mi corazón. Estaba orgullosa de ello.

Me deslicé dentro del auto y salí de mi lugar de estacionamiento. Me abrí paso por el laberinto de hormigón y vehículos de lujo, saliendo del garaje y arrugando la nariz. "Joder, nieve." Odiaba la nieve. Le pedí a Peter que me transfiriera a la oficina de Los Ángeles, pero él se negó. Yo era su mano derecha. Con tetas y un amor por todas las cosas de Louis Vuitton.

Mientras me dirigía a la autopista, mi teléfono celular sonó a través de los altavoces de mi auto, gracias a la conexión _Bluetooth_. Miré el identificador de llamadas, viendo que era mi madre.

"Hola, mamá."

"¿Estás en camino, Isabella?," preguntó. "No te hemos visto en años, jovencita. En mi opinión, ya es demasiado tiempo."

"Lo siento, he tenido trabajo," me encogí de hombros. "Pero, sí, estoy en camino, aunque no entiendo por qué."

"Isabella, no has conocido a la esposa de tu hermano. ¡Has echado a perder su boda! ¡Y tienen noticias! ¡Tenemos noticias!," refunfuñó Renee.

"Estaba en Londres para una reunión de negocios," le respondí con un gruñido. "Estaba programado…"

"La boda de tu hermano estaba programada mucho antes de eso, Isabella," Renee suspiró, sabiendo que nunca iba a ganar.

Estaba ansiosa por salir de mi ciudad natal desde el primer momento en que mi papá me llevó a su compañía antes de venderla, retirándose a la edad de cuarenta y cinco años. Nada me retenía y solo quería subir al mundo, no bajar de él. La voz de mi madre rompió mis recuerdos: "Entiendo que ames tu trabajo. Te pareces mucho a tu padre, pero tu trabajo no te mantendrá caliente ni te amará cuando seas mayor."

"No necesito amor," me encogí de hombros, mintiéndome a mí misma. Cuando en realidad simplemente apagué mis emociones después de haber sido herida en la escuela secundaria. "Tengo un condominio de un millón de dólares y gente que se ocupa de todo lo que necesito. Mira, voy a ir a pesar de todo lo que está sucediendo en el trabajo, fechas límite, reuniones y ventas de fin de año. Está nevando y odio manejar en la nieve. Ese accidente de cuando tenía... necesito prestar atención, mamá. Estaré allí en un par de horas."

"Está bien, niña," dijo Renee con voz resignada. "Te amo. Cuídate."

"Gracias," respondí, terminando la llamada y agarrando el volante con fuerza. Encendí la radio y me fui a la estación de AM para escuchar el informe de tráfico junto con el del clima. Como temía, el tráfico iba a empeorar y el clima iba mucho peor. "Joder."

¿Qué no daría por estar de vuelta en mi condominio, con mi vibrador, una botella de vino Conundrum y una novela erótica?

 _Suspiro._

El tráfico cada vez se hacía más lento y las carreteras empeoraban progresivamente. Me hizo desear haber alquilado un todoterreno para ir a la casa de mis padres cerca del lago Ginebra. Eran apenas las tres de la tarde y solo había llegado a los límites de la ciudad. Me había ido hace solo una hora desde el norte cercano. Me llevaría _horas_ llegar a la casa de mis padres. Salí de la autopista, llené el tanque de gasolina y revisé mi correo electrónico. Vi un correo de mi, a veces, _folla-amigo_ Jacob. Me estaba preguntando si quería reunirme con él más tarde para pasar un rato _divertido_.

Incluso lidiar con sus besos babosos y torpes empujones sonaba más interesante que conducir en la nieve, pasar tiempo con mis padres, mi hermano y su nueva esposa, y sus grandes _noticias_.

Respondí al correo de Jacob con un no, pero lo dejé abierto para el futuro.

Encogiéndome de hombros, volví a mi auto y volví a la autopista. Tendría mejor suerte en las carreteras principales con esta nieve. No quería quedarme atrapada en una zanja o algo así.

Dios no quiera que le pase algo a mi bebé.

EPOV

"Bill, bill, bill," gruñí, tirando el correo sobre el escritorio de mi oficina. "Publisher's Clearing House. ¿Tal vez gané un millón de dólares? ¿Qué piensas, Nicky?," le pregunté a mi gato Nicodemus. Maulló, inclinando su cabeza adorablemente. Bueno, él no era mi gato. Era un vagabundo que venía a mi garaje porque estaba cálido y lo alimentábamos. El garaje que heredé de mi padre, que él heredó de _su_ padre antes de eso, _Cullen Towing and Repair_. Ha estado en la familia por tres generaciones, pero con la forma en que iban los negocios, yo sería el asesino del negocio familiar. Abrí el sobre de Publisher's Clearing House, suspirando profundamente. "No hay dados... maldita sea."

Me senté pesadamente en mi oficina. Estaba decorada para navidad con luces parpadeantes y un arbolito. Rosalie, una de mis dos empleados, insistió en que hiciéramos que el lugar pareciera festivo. Ella trajo las cosas de casa e hizo que pareciera que Rudolph se había cagado aquí. Tuve que admitir que era agradable. Me recordó a mi hogar y las cenas familiares que había tenido cuando era un niño y tenía a mis padres.

¿Ahora? Sólo soy yo.

Mi madre, ella murió de cáncer cuando yo era un estudiante de secundaria. Fue brutal, rápido y la tomó, incluso antes de que tuviéramos la oportunidad de enfrentarnos con el diagnóstico. Mi papá, él hipotecó el garaje para pagar su tratamiento, pero no funcionó, dejándonos endeudados hasta los ojos. Cuando ella murió, una parte de él murió también. Eran novios de secundaria. Mi madre trabajaba en la escuela secundaria local como secretaria, y mi padre como mecánico y conductor de camiones de remolque, como su padre. No teníamos mucho, pero éramos felices, hasta que mamá murió.

Mi papá nos mantuvo unidos hasta que me gradué de la escuela de comercio. Terminé la escuela secundaria y luego pasé por un programa de dos años para intentar sacar algo más del garaje, tomar clases de negocios, clases sobre vehículos extranjeros y tutoriales para instalar algunas de las últimas tecnologías en los autos. En el momento en que terminé la escuela de comercio, mi papá se tragó una bala y me dejó el garaje y la montaña de deudas que venía con él. Afortunadamente, mi mejor amigo y _otro_ empleado Emmett McCarty vino y me ayudó en mi dolor y mi pérdida. Emmett era un mecánico como yo. Rosalie, ella dirigía la oficina, se encargaba de la facturación y se encargaba y de las cuentas del garaje.

Ambos eran un envío de Dios, pero si las cosas no cambiaban, tendría que dejarlos ir. Tal como era, estaba viviendo en el pequeño apartamento detrás del garaje. Vendí la casa donde crecí para pagar a algunos de mis acreedores.

Era como poner un curita en una arteria con hemorragia.

Tenía casi treinta y dos años, era huérfano y estaba a punto de declararme en bancarrota. _Y una perdiz en un peral…_

"¡Edward! ¿Dónde estás?," bramó Emmett.

"Oficina," grité. Siseó Nicodemo, saltando de su percha debajo del árbol. Odiaba a Emmett. Probablemente porque el tipo se sentó sobre él más veces de las que podía contar. Mi corpulento mejor amigo entró, se sentó pesadamente, sobre Nicky.

"Lo siento, pequeño," se rio Emmett.

"¿Y te preguntas por qué no le gustas?," resoplé. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Rosie quiere que vengas por Navidad. No puedes quedarte aquí escuchando la radio, amigo," señaló Emmett.

"La radio es igual al dinero, amigo," repliqué. "Nadie más está abierto. Necesito el efectivo para pagar la hipoteca este mes."

"Todavía estoy enojado porque la gente de seguros de vida no te dio una porción de ese dinero," se quejó Emmett. "Joder, te lo mereces."

"Sí, bueno, cuando los solicitantes se quitan la vida, la política se anula," me encogí de hombros, demasiado cansado para repetir el mismo argumento que habíamos tenido durante casi nueve años. "Mira, estoy bien. Nicky y yo veremos _A Christmas Story_ , tomaremos un poco de cerveza de invierno y comeremos un pavo de Hungry Man. Yum. Además, no quiero entrometerme en tu Navidad con Rosalie. ¿No ibas a…?"

"¿Proponérselo?," preguntó, meneando las cejas. "Tengo el anillo. Usé el dinero de mi segundo trabajo como conserje en la escuela secundaria para pagarlo. ¿Quieres verlo?"

Asentí y él sacó una caja de terciopelo negro. Al abrirlo, miré dentro, viendo un anillo de compromiso elegante, pero pequeño. Era una piedra de corte redondo con algunas piedras más pequeñas bajando por las orillas del anillo. "Es muy bonito, Emmett. A ella le va a encantar."

"¿Crees que ella dirá que sí?," preguntó, tomando la caja y metiéndola en su bolsillo.

"Rose te ama. Por supuesto que dirá que sí," sonreí.

"También mereces un amor como ese, Ed." Emmett se encogió de hombros. "¿Por qué no sales?"

"Uno, no hay dinero," me reí entre dientes. "Dos, a mí... realmente me gustaba una chica que conocí en la escuela secundaria, pero su hermano... sí, él me amenazó con mis pelotas si me le acercaba de nuevo. Ella, chica de la alta, yo, chico sucio y andrajoso. Nunca sucedería."

"Entonces, ¿has sido un monje desde entonces?," preguntó, sus ojos azul hielo muy abiertos.

"Joder, no. He tenido sexo y he tenido relaciones, pero hasta que no me sitúe, no puedo ponerme en primer lugar." Me encogí de hombros. "Aprecio la invitación, Em. Te amo como a un hermano, pero tengo que quedarme aquí. Nicodemus y yo nos relajaremos."

"Más bien se congelarán," suspiró, estremeciéndose en la fría oficina. El me miró. "Si encuentro un inversor para ayudar con este lugar, ¿lo considerarías? No eres tan jodidamente orgulloso, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto que no," le respondí. "Sé que me estoy ahogando en deudas. Estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo, pero necesito ayuda. Estamos bien para mantenernos a flote durante al menos otro par de meses. No te preocupes por eso."

"No es el garaje lo que me preocupa. Eres tú, Ed," aclaró Emmett. "Pasaré mañana con algunas sobras. Rosie está haciendo jamón, aderezo y sus famosos dulces confitados."

"Gracias, Emmett. Dale un abrazo por mí," sonreí. Él asintió, dejándome en la oficina. Nicodemus le siseó, golpeándolo mientras se iba. "Oye, él es el que te da la comida para gatos de marca, Nicky. Sé amable." Me levanté de mi escritorio y revisé la radio para ver si seguía funcionando. Escuché a algunos camioneros allí, junto con algunas charlas de la policía. Con un profundo suspiro, caminé hacia la sala de descanso y me preparé la cena. Mientras mi comida congelada se calentaba, miré por la ventana mientras la nieve se amontonaba, cubriendo las carreteras y edificios. "Feliz puta Navidad, Edward."

BPOV

"Mamá, esta nieve es horrible," me quejé. "¡Apenas puedo ver dos pies delante de mí! No estoy segura de sí voy a llegar esta noche. Tal vez encuentre un motel y pase la noche allí."

"Isabella, tienes que estar aquí," gimió mamá. "Lo prometiste."

"Sí, lo prometí, ¡pero no cuando estoy en una tormenta de nieve! Estoy a una hora de distancia. Si las carreteras están despejadas, debería estar allí esta noche, en algún momento. No me esperes," dije. Terminé la llamada y apagué el teléfono para no tener que escucharla a ella quejándose de por qué llegaba tarde. Estaba teniendo suficientes problemas con el clima. No necesitaba su culpa por encima de todo lo demás.

Las carreteras estaban resbaladizas. La nieve en realidad era bienvenida desde abajo, era una capa de hielo. Mi Porsche estaba dando vueltas y manejaba como una abuela, sin querer sufrir otro accidente automovilístico. Toqué la bocina, maldije y vociferé. No me importaba, solo quería llegar a donde necesitaba estar en una puta pieza. Yo era un lío ansioso. Quería tomar un Xanax, acurrucarme debajo de una manta y dormir el resto de las vacaciones.

Me bajé de la carretera, conduciendo por un camino rural. Mis nudillos estaban blancos por agarrar el volante tan fuerte. La nieve se había levantado y era una jodida ventisca, soplando a través de la carretera y haciendo que mi auto virara incontrolablemente. Estaba en pánico, tratando de mantener la calma, pero no pude. Cuando una gran camioneta me detuvo, giré fuera de control, giré y giré y mi auto terminó en una zanja, a unos cincuenta pies de donde me cortaron. Quedé en la dirección equivocada y mi coche ya no funcionaba. Lloré, aterrorizada por lo que acababa de suceder. Me traté de tranquilizar, marcando el 911.

Siendo Navidad, llevaría tiempo que alguien saliera, pero me dijeron que intentarían sacar una grúa. Les agradecí y les dije que estaría esperando dentro de mi auto. Pasó una hora y luego dos. Mi coche estaba casi completamente cubierto de nieve. Me abrí paso, envolviéndome en mi abrigo de piel y tratando de ver la grúa. La nieve seguía siendo muy mala. Me estaba congelando y mi auto estaba casi enterrado. Me estaba preparando para llamar al 911 nuevamente cuando vi las luces rojas y amarillas de la grúa. Agité mis manos maniáticamente. Tenía mucho frío y solo quería irme a casa. El camión se detuvo frente a mi coche. Lo reconocí de inmediato. Era el mismo camión que me había ayudado cuando tuve mi accidente automovilístico en la escuela secundaria. Esperaba que el mismo hombre, más viejo y amable, saliera.

En cambio, una explosión del pasado caminó hacia mí. Sus ojos todavía tan verdes como esmeraldas y su cabello tan bronce como un penique nuevo.

EPOV

"Motorista varada, mujer, en la ruta 20, a cinco millas de la carretera interestatal. Necesito una grúa para responder," dijo la voz aburrida en la radio. Me incorporé, provocando que Nicodemus chillara de terror cuando me dirigí a la radio.

"Este es Cullen Towing, responderé al motorista. ¿Nombre?," pregunté al despachador.

"Algún pájaro o algo. El conductor está en un Porsche rojo brillante," el despachador resopló sin humor. "¿Quién está conduciendo en este clima en un Porsche? ¿ETA?"

"Tan pronto como pueda," le contesté. "Um, ¿una hora?"

"Entendido, Cullen Towing."

Me puse mi ropa de trabajo de invierno y arrojé mi equipo de trabajo pesado a la cabina del camión. Respondí, una vez más, que me dirigía al motorista varado. Sin embargo, una hora no era el tiempo adecuado. Las carreteras eran casi intransitables. Mi camioneta era pesada, capaz de moverse a través de las derivas, pero era traicionera, aterradora y me ponía nervioso. Estaba cómodo manejando en esta mierda, pero esto era malo. Realmente, muy malo.

Casi dos horas y media después desde que recibí la llamada, vi una figura acurrucada a un lado de la carretera. Su coche estaba completamente cubierto de nieve y ella... ¿llevaba tacones?

"Es una maldita tormenta de nieve y está usando tacones," gemí, parando frente a ella. Me puse el sombrero y los guantes y salí del camión. Me acerqué a ella, viendo el pelo largo y castaño y la piel pálida, rosa por estar parada afuera en el frío. "Edward Cullen de Cullen Towing. ¿Necesita ayuda, señora?"

Estaba envuelta en su abrigo de piel, pero sus ojos estaban muy abiertos. "¿Edward?," ella susurró.

"Sí," dije.

Se acercó a mí, y pude oler su perfume caro flotando en el viento áspero de la tormenta de nieve. Cuando se dirigió a la luz de mis faros, la reconocí de inmediato. La automovilista varada era Isabella Swan, la chica que llamó mi atención en la escuela secundaria, la chica que llevé a la fiesta de graduación. Ahora era mucho más hermosa, con una apariencia madura y sofisticada y una figura elegante.

"Oh, Dios mío, Edward," ella jadeó, lanzando sus brazos alrededor de mí. _¿Ahora éramos_ _amigos?_ "No te he visto desde... oh, mierda, ¡desde la graduación!" Ella presionó su mano contra su pecho. "¡Soy Bella!"

"Wow," me reí entre dientes con ansiedad. "Mucho tiempo, Bella. ¿Te vas a casa? ¿Visitas a tu familia? ¿A tu hermano?"

"Sí," respondió ella, retrocediendo y temblando, mirando tristemente a su auto. "Me frené y giré. ¿Puedes ayudarme?"

"Déjame echar un vistazo," le dije. Le entregué las llaves. "Tienes frío y no estás vestida para el clima. Ve, siéntate dentro de la cabina del camión." Ella asintió, tambaleándose de vuelta a la grúa. Quité un poco de la nieve y la amontoné en su auto. Mirando por debajo, vi daño bajo el carro. Sin embargo, con los vientos y la nieve, sería casi imposible sacarlo ahora. Suspirando, volví al camión y me metí en el asiento del conductor, temblando.

"¿Cuál es la noticia?," preguntó, su voz profunda y áspera, pero muy sexy.

"No puedo sacarlo hoy. Está demasiado oscuro, demasiado ventoso y con mucha nieve," le contesté." ¿Tienes algo allí que necesites? ¿Una bolsa? ¿Teléfono celular?"

"Mi teléfono celular murió. Sin batería," señaló, sosteniendo un teléfono inteligente de gama alta. "Y mi bolso está en la parte de atrás, enterrado bajo esa mierda". Ella frunció el ceño adorablemente al banco de nieve que era su auto. "Odio la nieve. Realmente la odio."

"No te culpo," me reí entre dientes. "Dame las llaves. Intentaré sacar la bolsa del auto. Luego, te llevaré a la casa de tus padres. Dejaré un rastreador de GPS en el auto para poder encontrarlo mañana."

"¿Tienes que llevarme a casa de mis padres?," gruñó ella, entregándome un juego de llaves.

"¿No quieres ir a casa?," pregunté.

"No, no ahora," suspiró, inclinándose hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos. A pesar de su belleza obvia, vi que estaba agotada. "Mi mamá... ugh, mi familia..."

"Al menos tienes una familia," me quejé. Abrí la puerta y Bella capturó mi manga. "¿Qué?"

"Lo siento, Edward," susurró. "Sé que estás solo y aquí estoy, quejándome de mis padres." Bajó la mirada, fijándola en un rasgón del asiento. "Yo... simplemente no puedo soportar estar cerca de ellos. ¿El escrutinio de mi padre, el juicio de mi madre y mi hermano? Es un imbécil de la santidad."

"No obtendrás una discusión sobre Jasper por mí," resoplé. "Puedes quedarte conmigo. No tengo mucho. Vivo detrás del garaje, pero tengo calefacción y una cama tibia. Mañana te llevaré a casa de tus padres. ¿Entonces, el bolso y el cargador del teléfono celular?"

"Sí." Se sonrojó. "La bolsa está en la parte de atrás, pero no te estreses por eso. No hay nada que realmente necesite allí excepto las pijamas. Pero, mi cargador está en la parte delantera, enchufado en el tablero delantero." Ella me dio una dulce sonrisa, pareciendo la chica con la que fui a la fiesta de graduación. "Gracias, Edward."

Asentí, saltando del auto y agarrando un rastreador de GPS. Lo coloqué dentro del auto y lo encendí. Obtuve el cargador e intenté desenterrar la parte trasera del auto, pero los vientos eran brutales. Le tendría que dar algo de mi ropa a Bella. Quedaría grande en ella, pero estaría cálida y limpia. Cerré el auto y caminé de regreso a la grúa. Salté dentro, listo para decirle que su bolsa estaba enterrada, junto con su automóvil, pero estaba dormida, acurrucada contra el asiento desvencijado. Retiré su cabello de su rostro, sonriendo torcidamente y recordando a la dulce niña que había dicho que sí cuando le pedí ir a la fiesta de graduación y la noche mágica que siguió. Suspirando, cogí la radio. "Tenga en cuenta el despacho, Cullen Towing ha recuperado al conductor, pero el vehículo aún está en la ruta 20. Lo recogeré mañana, cuando el clima mejore," señalé.

"Entendido, Cullen," respondió el despachador. "Conduce seguro, y feliz navidad."

"Para ti también," respondí, parpadeando hacia Bella. Se acercó y apoyó su mejilla en mi bícep y se acurrucó más cerca.

 _Hablando de una explosión del pasado..._


End file.
